


Growing Up

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to grow up sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Snarry. Written in 2009 for for Snarry100 prompt #185: End of an era.

Lily Luna Potter was distracted during her final Leaving Feast. She knew that after today, her father would finally be able to move into the dungeons. She was both grateful and resentful that they had waited until the last Potter child had left Hogwarts. She was grateful because it would have been embarrassing. She was resentful because she knew that she should be too mature to be embarrassed. The embarrassment had been childish. But now she was an adult. As was her father. As was her mother. They could all live with this. It was the end of an era.


End file.
